Generally, when a person wants to get wrinkles out of their clothes they steam the clothes themselves. Usually, a person would use a steam iron to get the wrinkles out of their clothes. A steam iron similar to a regular iron has a cord that is plugged into an electrical outlet. However, the steam iron includes a compartment that holds water that is changed to steam when it is heated by a typical heating element connected to the cord of the iron. The steam from the steam iron is used to get the wrinkles out of the clothes.
When a person utilizes a steam iron it may be time-consuming in that the person may be rushing to work and/or trying to get his/her children ready for school so the person may not have time to steam his/her clothes. Also, if the person is not careful the person may burn the person's hands or the clothes when using the steam iron. Currently, there's no hands free steam iron that allows a person to walk away from the steam iron without having to watch it to make sure an entire portion of the clothes are steamed.
Even when a steam iron is used there's a tendency that all portions of the clothing may not be thoroughly steamed because the amount of steam differentiates as you move the steam iron from one portion of clothing to another. There are also steamers that are used to steam clothes, but often they're bulky and cumbersome to utilize. Often these steamers sit in a house or an apartment without being utilized by anyone because they're too cumbersome to use and they don't easily allow someone to evenly simultaneously steam all portions of the clothes.
Therefore, there is a need for a steaming device which includes a detachable steaming component that is easy to use and hands free that enables anyone to simultaneously steam an entire portion of their clothes.